Sakuya Togane
Sakuya Togane is an Enforcer in Division 1 of the Public Safety Bureau, and although it has been erased from the official documents, he possesses the highest Crime Coefficient on record. Appearance Togane has narrow gray eyes and long black hair whose bangs curl. His attire consists of a black suit with a gray and green vest worn over a white shirt and black tie. His collar points seem to be tucked under the vest. Personality Togane is a complex individual who appears to be work-obsessed. He is cool and calculating in his approach to all things and obsessive in his pursuits, as seen in his relentless collecting of artifacts regarding Tsunemori. He adores his mother a lot, regardless of whatever she decides, and can't bear part to her, which shows one of his immature side. As a guinea pig of researchers, it seems that he lacks of sense of guilty, as he feels satisfied after killing animals and humans. History In 2073, Togane is created as part of an experiment of Misako Togane, who seeks to artificially create a criminally asymptomatic being. Her early attempts are failures, but Togane is a successful creation. As a young boy, he possesses the highest Crime Coefficient on record, but his mother is able to conceal his past records to allow him to enter the Public Safety Bureau and work under Joshu Kasei and herself (as a member of the Sibyl System). In 2096, eighteen years before joining Division 1, Togane is assigned as an Enforcer. During his time as an Enforcer, his Inspectors become latent criminals by unknown reasons which lead to their deaths.Untraceable Children Personal Background Education March 2080 ‒ Enters private primary school with home schooling system October 2088 ‒ Finishes the equivalent of secondary school August 2091 ‒ Finishes the equivalent of high school Work History June 2083 ‒ Receives health check for ten-year-old children at the Ministry of Welfare and is judged a latent criminal, sent to Hikari no Sono rehabilitation center in Tama town July 2096 ‒ Released from the center September 2096 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer August 2099 ‒ Dismisses from his position as an Enforcer, sent to Hikari no Sono rehabilitation centre in Tama town Licenses/Qualifications February 2093 ‒ Achieves Therapist License Level I Remark June 2083 ‒ Receives health check for ten-year-old children at the Ministry of Welfare and his Crime Coefficient read is 769 which is the highest Crime Coefficient ever recorded October 2096 ‒ During operation, the Psycho-Pass of the Inspectors he is assigned under rises over 300, so he uses Lethal Eliminator on them April 2097 ‒ During operation, the Psycho-Pass of the Inspectors he is assigned under rises over 300, so he uses Lethal Eliminator on them February 2098 ‒ During operation, the Psycho-Pass of the Inspectors he is assigned under rises over 300, so he uses Lethal Eliminator on them November 2098 ‒ During operation, the Psycho-Pass of the Inspectors he is assigned under rises over 300, so he uses Lethal Eliminator on them July 2099 ‒ During operation, the Psycho-Pass of the Inspectors he is assigned under rises over 300, so he uses Lethal Eliminator on them Relationships Akane Tsunemori At first, Togane appears to respect Tsunemori's beliefs regarding detective work and seems to be much like Shinya Kogami in attitude. He even smokes the same brand of cigarettes as Kogami does. It is later learned that he obsesses over Tsunemori's clear Hue and ever-low Crime Coefficient.Unforbidden Games Over time, it is revealed that his true aim is to turn Tsunemori's Hue completely black, just as he has done with other Inspectors.Those Who Cast Stones Misako Togane As his mother, Togane respects and is very loyal to her. He adamantly believes he should cloud Tsunemori's Hue so that Misako can shine brightly. He reacts harshly when he discovers the destroyed remains of the cyborg Kasei outside Sibyl's core. Trivia *He shares the same height and weight as Kogami; both smoke. *The Togane family is wealthy.Inspector Shinya Kogami *Togane's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AECE-45024-2. *His email address is s.togane@wpc103.ne.jp. *When he is assigned as an Enforcer for the first time, he was 23 years old, meaning that he should be, in fact, 41 in late 2114. *His Crime Coefficient was 769 when he was 10 years old, and 899 at the time of his death.What Color? *The experiment number his mother gave him when he was a child is "0398."Omnipotence Paradox Those numbers ‒ 3 (sa), 9 (ku), 8 (ya) ‒ equal his first name "Sakuya." * He is designated as Hound 3, as an Enforcer. Gallery togane 1.jpg togane 2.jpg togane 3.jpg toganeprofile.jpg evileyes.jpg toganeunravels.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased